The purpose of this study is to evaluate the utility of using phosphorous NMR spectroscopy of muscle and brain to characterize effects of thyroid hormone in these tissues. Rations of phosphocreatine and inorganic phosphate will be examined at rest, during exercise, and during recovery from exercise. Study subjects include hypothyroid patients before and after thyroid hormone replacement, a kindred with thyroid hormone resistance syndrome, and normal controls.